Fortune
by Redphanqueen
Summary: After hearing that Dan will fall to some type of misfortune, Phil starts becoming increasingly overprotective of Dan (Phan)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so I'm back did you miss me?...ok I'm going to tell you the truth, this year has just been hectic with schoolwork as well as my own procrastination. However, I do have some good news, I only have two weeks of the semester left, so after these two weeks I will be back and updating like mad. In the meantime, my good friend SmoshPhanGrrl has written a fanfic called Still Your Number One Phan, which is a sequel to her other phanfiction, I'm Your Biggest Phan. If You like my Smosh Stalker Trilogy, you will love her stories. The villains are even scarier and crazier than Beth! So go check them as well as her other stories out. In the meantime enjoy this oneshot.**

 **Which I am reposting here from my Tumblr: captainswanxphanxsnowing**

* * *

"I swear Phil, I don't know why you convinced me to buy this stupid thing they never work." Said Dan, as he looked down at the lotto ticket, normally Dan wouldn't have bought one. His birthday was coming up though, and Phil said that it might make him lucky so he bought the thing. Not that they ever worked, Phil smiled and listened as Dan continued on when he saw a fortune telling booth. His eyes immediately lit up.

"Dan let's check it out!" He exclaimed, grabbing Dan's wrist and pulling him over.

"Seriously Phil? When has a psychic ever predicted anything that actually happened. It's all smoke and mirrors." Said Dan, ever the skeptic, Phil smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately. Even though Dan doubted the supernatural and was more into science and facts, who was the one who was scared of the dark and little Japanese ghost girls? HE then recalled something that made him smirk.

"I predicted meeting you, didn't I?" Asked Phil with a cheeky sort of smirk, recalling that video, immediately Dan's face turned bright red.

"Sh-sh-shut up, just…just go get your palm read or something." Said Dan very flustered while Phil chuckled. Dan looked at him and smiled softly, honestly he did think it was kind of funny that Phil had predicted meeting him all those years ago. Maybe it meant that fate had brought them together for some reason, and they were meant to be together. He followed Phil to the booth, an old woman in a tattered moth eaten shawl was there at the table with a crystal ball before her. Dan's brown eyes immediately began inspecting the small area, and from the corner of his eye he saw her glare at him. He looked at her, and she turned her attention to Phil who was inspecting everything with wonder.

" Welcome sweet child, what can I do for you?" Asked the old woman in a very bad, very fake accent.

"Hi, I'm Phil and this is my boyfriend Dan I was wondering if we could get our palms-"

"Wait our? Phil, I didn't agree to this." Said Dan, when the old woman chuckled.

" It wouldn't have worked with him anyway, the third eye may see all, but even it can not see into such a dirty soul belonging to one whose heart is dark and whose mind is clouded with doubt." Said the woman, and Dan immediately turned to her his eyes narrowed and Phil's eyes widened.

" Um, excuse me? My soul is not dirty and my heart is not dark….but I am filled with doubt. You really expect me to believe you can really tell the future?" Said Dan with a small doubtful chuckle. The woman narrowed her eyes and Phil held Dan's hand not liking the way she was looking at him. Immediately the woman placed her hands over the crystal ball, her gaze flickering to the left of Dan to an unstable statue near the entranceway of one of the shops.

" I see it, you will fall under great misfortune….and then…death." Said the woman, Phil gasped and looked at Dan who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, that was intentionally vague." Said Dan, taking Phil's hand and walking away.

"Dan, " Said Phil worriedly, Dan chuckled and looked into Phil's eyes.

"Phil, I'll be ok nothing will happen to me." Said Dan reassuringly when the two of them heard something creaking and groaning. Dan slowly looked back, as the wires on one of the statues over the entrance of a shop began to break break. Immediately Phil pulled Dan out of the way as the wires snapped, and it came toppling down nearly missing Dan. Dan looked back at the woman who smirked at him. He shook his head and immediately looked to Phil who was still holding him.

"Phil?…Phil….are you ok?" Asked Dan.

"That was almost you….you almost…." Whispered Phil, Dan shook his head and hugged him.

"I'm right here Phil, I'm ok…I'm ok." Said Dan softly, as Phil hugged him tightly. Dan's gaze went back to the woman who still smirked smugly before turning back to her crystal ball. He sighed softly, and held Phil's hand tightly.

"Let's go home Phil." Said Dan, Phil nodded and he remained silent all the way out of the shopping center. Honestly it unnerved Dan, he wished Phil would say something. He stepped out onto the street to hail a cab, when he heard a horn honking.

"Dan!" Yelled Phil, Dan looked and Phil pulled him back narrowly avoiding being run over. The older man's jaw dropped, and his face went extremely pale. That's when it hit him, Phil was dwelling on what the old woman said and these coincidences were frightening him.

" Phil, listen to me. The statue falling, the car, it's all a coincidence. She probably saw how unstable the statue was, and you know how fast cars go here in London…there is an explanation for everything." Said Dan reassuringly. He gently placed a hand on Phil's cheek, and tenderly rubbed his thumb on Phil's cheek. His brown eyes looking into Phil's incredibly worried blue ones. Phil immediately placed his hand over it, and held it tightly…he knew they most likely were coincidences…or not…still…Dan almost died, he could've been squashed underneath the statue or flattened by the car.

Thinking about what could've happened well…..what if Dan did die, he didn't know what he would do if that happened. Once the taxi was here, Phil kept a firm grip on Dan's arm, all through the ride, his blue eyes watched the cars go speeding by as if waiting for one of them to crash. Once they were in the flat, Dan let go of Phil's hand.

"I'll go make us dinner." Said Dan, immediately Phil placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" He exclaimed, the kitchen was full of knives and a stove, and honestly he did not want to leave Dan alone there. Dan held back the urge to sigh, he knew that Phil was very paranoid right now. So he took his hands and led him to the lounge where they sat down. He took off his shirt, and lightly pressed Phil's ear against his chest.

"What're you doing?" Asked Phil with a small chuckle.

" Just go with it." Said Dan, knowing this was silly and kind of cheesy but Phil needed this right now.

" Hear that?" He asked before being extremely quiet, Phil listened and smiled softly at the sound of Dan's heartbeat.

"Yeah." Said Phil, wrapping his arms around him as Dan gently ran his hand through Phil's dark hair.

" Death is inevitable, and we can't stop it….but, I don't plan on it coming for me anytime soon. You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time, and it will take more than some fake psychic to get rid of me." Said Dan reassuringly. Phil nodded as Dan laid down, and Phil laid down on top of him.

"It's just…the way she looked at you and, what she said and….what happened. I don't want to lose you Dan, you mean so much to me and…if something happened to you…I…I don't know what I'd do. " Said Phil, his voice cracked slightly, at just the thought of it.

" You'll never lose me Phil, not ever." Said Dan, Phil looked up at him as Dan smiled at him and gently kissed him. He smiled and sighed softly, he knew Dan was telling the truth. He turned on the tv, and chuckled as on the tv they were announcing the lotto numbers. Dan pulled out the slip and…..none of them were right. The two Youtubers looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Told you these things never work." Said Dan teasingly.

"Shut up." Said Phil with a small pout before smiling at him. Dan smiled and kissed his forehead, as Phil stood up. "I'm going to make dinner."

Dan smiled and nodded as Phil walked away, Dan got up to get his laptop from his room and change into something else. After pulling on his plaid pajama bottoms, and a random shirt from the pile of clothes on the floor he went to get his laptop….when his door closed. He knitted his brow, and saw that some of the pile had fallen over, and pushed the door closed. He chuckled to himself, and kicked some of the clothes away….but the door wouldn't open.

He twisted the doorknob every which way, but it wouldn't budge…then he heard something crackling. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as smoke was coming from the outlet, he gasped, and immediately began pounding on the door.

"Phil! Phil!" He screamed, banging on the door and trying to get it to budge. as slowly, smoke filled the room and it was harder to breathe. He immediately ran to the windows, trying to open them when he saw the woman outside on the sidewalk smirking. He coughed, as smoke filled his lungs….he was going to die. He banged on the windows, trying to break them as the smoke grew thicker and thicker….his vision getting blurrier….he groaned softly, as everything went black.

Phil hummed as he had on his music on his phone…when he smelled something burning, and it wasn't the food…he stopped and sniffed, wondering where the smell was coming from. He turned off his music, when the smoke detector beeped and immediately Phil ran out onto the hall his eyes widened when he saw the smoke coming from Dan's room.

He ran to the door, calling 999 as he struggled to open it. After telling the dispatcher there was a possible fire, he finally opened the door and coughed as smoke made its way out there he saw Dan on the ground, he immediately rushed to Dan's side and pressed his ear to his chest. His heartbeat felt faint and his eyes remained closed

"Dan…no…no,no,no, Dan please, you said I wouldn't lose you." Said Phil with tears streaming down his face. " You said I wouldn't lose you….please Dan, please don't leave me."

He looked up as the fire brigade came, and immediately tried to sort out the smoking outlet that was only minutes away from bursting into flames. He rode with Dan to the A and E, and waited later out in the hallway as they tried to get all of the carbon monoxide out of his lungs. Phil looked at his hands…..this was all his fault. If he hadn't gone and dragged Dan to that psychic none of this would have happened….if he hadn't had that stupid music on then he could've heard Dan sooner…..this was all his fault.

He sniffed and buried his face in his hands, he had almost lost Dan…..what if one day he actually did. What if one day he came home and Dan was dead. He looked up as the woman came over to him.

"He deserved it." She stated simply.

"No he didn't." Said Phil immediately standing up. " I get it, Dan is a skeptic and he probably made you feel bad…and I'm sorry, but he does not deserve to lose his life."

" He has a dirty soul, with a dark heart clouded by doubt…but I did not curse him, I saw that the statue was unstable…the car, was usual for this city. As for him being locked in his room, that was not me." She replied, before turning to walk away and immediately Phil stood up but before he could ask anymore questions the doctor came.

" Mr. Lester, we're finished." Phil nodded and cast another glance at the woman before going in to see Dan on the bed.

"Told you I'd never leave you." Said Dan softly, as he held Phil's hand. Phil smiled and immediately hugged Dan, bursting into tears.

"It's ok Phil, I'm here…I'm here….I'm alive." Whispered Dan.

" I love you so much Dan…I….I'm sorry it's all my fault I.."

"No, no it wasn't Phil…everything happens for a reason, but you are not the reason for anything that happened today. " Said Dan softly, as he cupped Phil's face his brown eyes looking into Phil's blue ones. Phil sniffed and sighed softly, as he gently pressed his ear to Dan's chest and smiled softly at the sound of his heartbeat.

" My favorite sound." He whispered, Dan smiled and kissed his head. Gently running a his fingers through Phil's hair.


End file.
